ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
East India Trading Company (Pirates of the Caribbean)
The East India Trading Company, often referred to simply as the Company, is a fictionalized version of the British East India Company that serves as one of the antagonistic forces within the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. Although it was alluded to in The Curse of the Black Pearl, the Company made its first appearance in Dead Man's Chest under the supreme leadership of Lord Cutler Beckett, whose purpose in film is to eradicate piracy from world waters. Although heavily based upon the historic British East India Company, the East India Trading Company bears its uniquely designed flag, motto, trademark, and Coat of Arms, all created by the producers. According to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, the East India Trading Company is established to regulate sea trade in the East Indies. Afterwards, the Company grows in power and comes to control much of the Indian trade. The Company has such a profound influence in British trade that a threat against the Company is taken as a threat to Great Britain itself. It is because the Company wants to expand into the Caribbean that Lord Beckett arrives at Port Royal in Dead Man's Chest, overseeing the expansion while knowing that he must eradicate piracy before making any progress. This instigates the following chain of events in the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. Symbolically speaking, the fictional East India Trading Company is the embodiment of industrialization and imperialism, much as how the actual East India Company was, having full control over worldwide territories. In Beckett's possession is the Company's Terra Incognito, a fictional world map where the Company's worldwide influence is recorded upon. __TOC__ Background Europeans were first mesmerized when European explorers returned from their expeditions in the East Indies and the Far East with goods of luxury potential. Sometime in the early 17th century, the fictitious East India Trading Co. was established in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' universe by English merchants who were awfully successful in sponsoring trading voyages.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" The purpose of the Company was to regulate the merchants' trades and commercial gains throughout the East Indies.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" Within the following years, the fictitious Company grew immensely in wealth and power, harbouring great influence in merchant trading.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" Recognizing the Company's potential power, the King of Great Britain gave it government protection and made it the official trading company of the Kingdom (similar to England's actual trading body, the East India Company). British marines are then on supplied on board the Company's trading ships which are escorted with a Royal Navy escort; all for protection against piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" During sometime later on, fictional character Cutler Beckett becomes a part of the East India Trading Co., and is later appointed chairman and supreme leader, as a result of which he is ennobled by the King, becoming Lord Cutler Beckett.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 44, "Lord Cutler Beckett" By now, the Company has reached its fullest fictitious potential in the East Indies, and turns an eye towards the Caribbean trading market. Appearances ''Dead Man's Chest'' The fictitious East India Trading Co. makes its first appearance in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest in the opening scene to the film.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Thunderclaps roar in a dark and cloudy day as longboats sail shore Port Royal; the harbour is blocked off by Navy ships.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 44, "Lord Cutler Beckett" Lord Cutler Beckett sails to shore astride a white horse in a longboat all while the Company's flag waves in the wind and rain; symbolism of his and the Company's powerful status.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 44, "Lord Cutler Beckett" The marines line up ashore while Beckett's horse prances out of the boat and onto shore, riding alongside.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, ch.1 Beckett and the Company arrive in time to postpone the wedding of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. Beckett carries warrants of arrest for both of them as well as for other characters involved in the events in The Curse of the Black Pearl; they helped set pirate Jack Sparrow free from the gallows.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, ch.19 Beckett, however, makes a deal with Will; If Will brings back Jack's compass, then Beckett will pardon Will and Elizabeth.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, ch.3 Cutler Beckett wants to employ Jack Sparrow as privateer for England and the Company with Letters of Marque signed by King George II,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 44, "Lord Cutler Beckett" (the "Letters" are pictured having "king George"'s signature, it is assumed he is the first) in exchange for his compass which Beckett needs in order to find the Dead Man's Chest.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, ch.3 The Chest contains the heart of Davy Jones. Whomsoever acquires the heart may use it to control Jones through extortion, thus controlling every aspect of the seas. This would allow Beckett to exterminate piracy from the oceans, something which he desires to do most over all else.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Ch.18''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 46, "Beckett's Plan" Later on the Pelegosto's Island, Jack Sparrow finds a paprika can branded with the East India Trading Co. trademark while its theme plays in the background, obviously showing that the Company has even presence in a native cannibalistic island.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, ch.7 In a later scene, the merchant captain on board the Edinburgh Trader complains of the many tariffs the Company has placed upon the ship.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, ch.14 Afterwards, Beckett beckons Governor Weatherby Swann to his office in shackles (he comes from the Port Royal prison, where he was imprisoned for aiding his daughter escape).Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, ch.16 Beckett tells Swann that he will offer pardon for his daughter if Swann allows Beckett to use his authority as Governor and his influence in London to aid him for the better of the Company.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Ch.16 By the end of the film, Beckett acquires the heart of Davy Jones from James Norrington.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, ch.27 ''At World's End The East India Trading Co. makes its final appearance in the film, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End In the opening scene, a mass hanging at the gallows is seen being conducted by the Company while other people await in line to be hanged for the charge of being a pirate or being associated with one.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.1 While this is happening, a Royal Navy clerk reads out that King George I has also "suspended" legal rights for those convicted.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.1 During the hanging, the masses begin to sing Hoist the Colors, and the Brethren Court are called, signalling that the state of piracy is in grave danger - Beckett wants to destroy the Court to eradicate piracy in its entirety.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.1 Beckett is now using the powers of Davy Jones through extortion for the benefit of the Company.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.5 Jones is ordered by the Company to kill his monster, Kraken (in fear of it being used to attack the Company), and to attack pirate ships at sea with the Flying Dutchman, capturing prisoners for interrogation. Jones, by leaving none alive, antagonises BeckettPirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.5 Later, Beckett attempts to acquire the Black Pearl for the Company through trickery of Sao Feng, wanting to rid the pirates of the only ship which can out run the Flying Dutchman.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.11 To aid the Company in destroying the pirates, Great Britain supplies the East India Trading Co. with a vast armada.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.19 After Beckett makes a plan with Jack Sparrow to bring out the pirates from Shipwreck Cove, the Company arrives at the location with hundreds of ships from the Royal Navy; Davy Jones' Flying Dutchman serves as the primary flagship and Beckett's Endeavour as the secondary flagship.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.19 Later on, after the epic battle between the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman within a maelstrom, Cutler Beckett becomes convinced that his Company will triumph; the Black Pearl remains by itself with the small fleet of the Brethren Court, both against the overpowering force of the Endeavour and the Company's armada.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.21-24''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.25 The ''Flying Dutchman, however, resurfaces (now captained by Will Turner), and teams up with the Black Pearl against the Endeavour which had begun to make its way towards the Pearl. Both the Pearl and the Dutchman surround Beckett's ship-of-the-line and begin to fire non-stop. They then penetrate the ships powder magazine and blast the Endeavour apart. Lord Cutler Beckett's corpse falls onto the burnt, torn, and fallen flag of the East India Trading Co. - it has been defeated, piracy has won.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.25 Attributes Flag, trademark, and coat of arms :These are the designs for the fictitious Company in the Pirates of the Caribbean films, if you wish to view the designs of the actual Company from Great Britain, see "East India Company". When first introduced in Dead Man's Chest, the producers ensured a feel encompassed of a powerful score and of an in-film environment to establish the East India Trading Co. as a supreme authoritative force in the Caribbean, including the use of the Company's flag.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, ch.1 The Company flag with the only colors of Navy blue and gold, bears the Company's initials "E", "I", "Co.", centralized on itself and are separated by three crosses resembling "T"'s for "Trading".Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" The insignia on the flag is also the trademark of the Company and the colors of the flag are as well the signature colors.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" The flag is always waving atop the Company's ships' back mast. The flag is seen constantly throughout the films, stating Company presence about. Its burnt and torn state is symbolism of its defeat in the end of At World's End.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, ch.25 The Coat of Arms of the Company are colored only maroon and gold. It resembles two mythical sea lions supporting a shield adorned with ships and roses. A ribbon atop the Company's trademark bears the name, "East India Trading Co." The Coat of Arms is never seen in the films, though a picture of it is shown in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, along with its description.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" The EITC's soldiers and sailors also have their own unique uniforms. While Beckett arrives in Port Royal with redcoated British troops in Dead Man's Chest, in At World's End, all of the men under Company command wear dark blue uniforms with maroon shirt fronts and gold trim, and a belt buckle with the company logo on it. Cf. this still photo from At World's End: http://images.wikia.com/pirates/images/a/af/Beckett%26Swann.jpg This includes Murtogg and Mullroy, the two bumbling Marines from Curse of the Black Pearl who end up guarding the Dead Man's Chest in At World's End. This uniform distinguishes the villainous Company soldiers from the heroic sailors and Marines in Curse of the Black Pearl. Trade and trading The East India Trading Co. is the fictional official trading Company for Great Britain in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' universe, supplying the kingdom and other ports with goods from the Far East, East Indies, and the Caribbean.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" Goods picked up by Company ships include: colorful silk (a luxury in the Caribbean) from the Far East; tea (for England) from the East Indies; and sugar loaves, molasses, and rum (which makes up most of the cargo) from the Caribbean.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" Slaves have also made up for cargo among Company ships; Cutler Beckett once commanded character Jack Sparrow to sail a "cargo" to Africa from India when Sparrow was under the employ of the East India Trading Co. The East India Trading Co.'s in-universe trademark is stamped, stenciled, and painted on every box, bundle, and barrel loaded on board Company ships. The Company trademark guarantees quality goods and "discourages petty thieves."Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" Ship officers on board Company ships are allowed to trade on their own account once the Company's business at the port they visit is completed. Though it is strictly not allowed for them to smuggle goods, they do so anyhow. Once their trading is over, many merchants and farmers line up on the dock the Company ship is moored, to load the officers' purchases.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" The fictional Company opts in using massive ships (such as East Indiamen) in and around India and China, partly because they supply greater amounts of goods and take longer journeys to trade.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" As for the Caribbean, small merchant ships are the mostly used.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, page 48, "East India Trading Company" Out of the ships' financial gains, the Company takes up an amount of percentages including Port tariffs, berthing fees, wharf handling, and pilotage. The percentages are considered outrageous to the captain of the Edinburgh Trader, a vessel in the Caribbean in Dead Man's Chest.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, ch.14 ''Terra Incognito'' Symbolisms: Terra Incognito and the Company The East India Trading Co. is symbolism for the upcoming of industrialization and imperialism in the Pirates of the Caribbean universe. Because the trilogy's main theme is the upcoming of the modern world and how the pirates dealt with it, the Company serves as an important aspect of the films, used to amplify the theme. The East India Company, of which the East India Trading Co. is heavily based upon, was indeed an imperialistic company which seized control over India. In the films, this idea is expressed as "the edges of the map filled in", a saying represented through Cutler Beckett's Map of the World, Terra Incognito. References See also *East India Company *Industrialization *Imperialism *Lord Cutler Beckett External links *http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/East_India_Trading_Company at the [http://pirates.wikia.com Pirates of the Caribbean wiki] Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Fictional companies Category:Fictional evil corporations